Death Note Revive
by Kima93
Summary: With Kira gone, the world has become a hell hole of fear and destruction. With government, law enforcement, and education being shut down, and a terrorist group being the national power, only one organization has the information needed to find the Death Note, and bring justice to a world that terribly needs Kira once more... [Please Review]
1. Consequences

Death Note Revive

CONSEQUENSES

It's been one year since the Kira went away. Maybe he found the world to be a loss cause and simply drifted away, until his reign was all but a faint memory. The killings seemed to almost halt, as if Kira had been stopped. Perhaps L had found him? Perhaps the United States governments hadn't surrendered the Kira case, and were able to eliminate him? It is also possible that Kira retreated… but that couldn't be. Not the Kira I knew… he would never have let the world develop into the hell it is now… Kira… Come back…

I am Akindo Yatsuki, I am twenty years old, and am currently in school to become part of the exciting world of Criminal Justice. Ever since I was a young boy, I would love anything to do with law. Arrests, jails, prisons, courts… even death… whatever was just needed to be. Even the least heinous of crimes would perplex and enrage me. I had no tolerance for criminals, despite their lame excuses, or how intelligent they thought they were. I did receive many values from my father, who was an FBI agent for most of his life. We would discuss education and his line of duty. It interested me to know what was going on, to get the inside scoop, and really get a feel for how things were running.

Following in his footsteps, I took my own path down the line. It meant the world to me. From time to time, I would read court excerpts and summaries just to understand how the law functions, and how much a little difference could make in the eyes of the law. I believed in our system… until the man that murdered my mother was able to cheat the system, and get off because of insufficient evidence! The very system I knew and loved had become a giant loophole, nothing more than a game for criminals. They knew how to manipulate the system and how to maneuver through everything the law book threw at them. Crime rate increased and sentencing was at an all-time low. The system seemed to be a very different being, from the one I used to love and respect.

Although I was losing faith in the system, I couldn't let my father find out that I had doubts. He loved the United States, he loved the FBI, and he loved my mother. Even after the failed conviction, he stood by the law, and let it go. He was always strong when it came to things such as that. It would have devastated him to know that his only son was having doubts about what he did for his country. I couldn't have dreamed about telling him… and one specific case in the Kanto Region of Japan made it a possibility that I'd never have to doubt him, or continue to live in an unjust world… it was all thanks to a new justice system… KIRA…

Tabloids, news, internet, television, ect, ect; it became inescapable news. There was a pattern of heart attacks in suspected and convicted criminals. It began as a rumor, that there was a new God, and right away it had my interest. My father wouldn't want me talking about 'Kira,' for it was all just nonsense, a random happenstance. It was nothing more than a coincidence. Criminals started dying in greater numbers, however, all kinds: felons, the ones not convicted, the released ones, and any other possible criminal responsible for major crimes. A rift came between me and my father, however.

While researching trials and law, I came across what I thought would be exciting news. The man who had murdered my mother had died of a heart attack. The article ran itself through my mind many times. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. All I knew is that a man whom the law had failed to seize was finally brought to justice by a simple heart attack, the calling card of the rumored God, Kira.

My father didn't receive the news as well as I did. He felt that the murderer had been cheated out of his life by Kira. He now believed that something was definitely up, and that it was no longer coincidence. Anytime I asked him about the case, trying my hardest to sound like I wanted Kira to be enslaved by the very chains of law that couldn't hold down real criminals, I discussed the case further with my father. He told me that we had our best sleuth in on the job, now. I had only once heard of a case in which this particular detective helped, but it was supposedly a big deal. I had even been able to help a bit within the case, but I felt it unnecessary to get too involved as my father knew what he was doing.

Having heard that he was going to be assigned to this task, I knew that the case had grown into a far too perplexing phenomenon for the FBI and other investigators who were initially assigned to the case. No one knew his name, they only knew a simple initial…L. Using a masterful strategy, against a power that was a complete enigma to him, he was still able to learn about the true identity of Kira quickly, having narrowed him down to the Kanto Region of Japan early on in the investigation.

Suddenly tabloids burst with news of L vs. Kira, and stuff about who would catch whom first. I followed every article I could of the event, and watched every television special. They didn't carry too much information beyond what had already been made public, but they were interesting to say the least. It became intense when a second Kira came into the picture, and it seemed as though L was outmatched. He never missed a beat, though, and kept the investigation running for well over five years, which included the death of a suspected Kira, who turned out to be an imposter according to news. There were only a few dry times in the investigation where Kira would stop killing at a time, probably because L got on his tracks. Somehow, though, Kira kept going.

Government after government, federation after federation, and nation after nation had all given into the might of Kira. He had become law, he had become government, and he had become justice. The crime rate would only drastically decrease; there was no need for law enforcement.

I moved on with life and went to my new school. I was still studying for law, but the need for it had been getting much thinner as time passed. My only dreams were to represent Kira, and allow him the legal freedom to continue his ways, as he wasn't as corrupt as the system. He would only kill criminals, and persons with hostile intent towards our new God, which he should have every right to. My father and I had a falling out, and the last thing I heard was that he had joined a new organization, the SPK, a new organization that sprouted in America to find and take down Kira. Before my father could act upon it, however, he died a long struggle with illness. Kira smiled upon the commendable work he had done, and allowed him to pass on peacefully.

Life was great… but great things always come to an end… Kira seemed to slowly dissipate from this wretched world, as the crime rate slowly crawled its way back up for the first time in six years. Tabloids started to worry that L had won, however nothing was made public by the Japanese task force or the SPK. No news about the Kira case, beyond one statement by the head of the SPK, who revealed himself as a man named Near. He released the following words: "the Kira situation has been taken care of."

L and Kira quickly faded from life when that statement was made, as did many other things. The moment the statement was made, the crime rate spiked in a dramatic fashion. The government itself was finding it hard to pick itself off the ground after having been out of commission from criminal justice in over five years. Crime grew more steadily than our own defense, and soon, terrorism became the world's biggest threat. A worldwide terrorist organization had become the strongest power of the entire world, having started from a network of underground criminals that grew under media headlines, to insure that the plan could come into fruition the moment Kira was gone. They called themselves the WDF, the World Domination Force, and they planned to take over while every country was in distress from the rebuilding process of their own criminal justice systems.

So who am I? I am Akindo Yatsuki, I am twenty years old, and currently going to school to join the exciting world of criminal justice. I head my own organization, comprised of six other members from my school. Together we have formed the Kira Against Terrorism unit, or KAT. We don't have much at our disposal, and with the WDF threatening to shut down all of the schools, that's not the best thing in the world. But despite all that is against us, we have one thing in our favor.

I payed a personal visit to the SPK myself to try and make sense of the Kira case. The SPK was one of the few law enforcement agencies still going strong… which make good sense as to why the WDF bombed the SPK before my arrival. All that was left was rubble, shattered dreams, lost hope, and bodies. Many bodies. There was one hope, however. I found someone, barely alive, who handed me a flashdrive.

"Don't let them get their hands on this," he said with his dying breath. I stayed at his side until he was nothing but a corpse, and slowly realized that this was Near, the head of the SPK. If he was handing me something, it must have either been important, or he must have been desperate.

So what does KAT have that makes us the world's only hope? What was so valuable that Near wouldn't want to let slip into the WDF's hands? And why would I allow our group to take on such an honorable name as Kira's? Because…. We know the location of the Death Note…

POWER


	2. Power

Death Note Revive

POWER

_If you are watching this… the worst of my theories has come to fruition. Crime has sky-rocketed out of control, and too far ahead government control. If this has happened, then a new terrorist organization has risen from far beneath the media circuit, where Kira would have had no clue that it even existed. The probability of this occurring is low; massive crime organization is usually stomped out pretty quickly. But the possibility exists._

_If you are watching this… that means that this new organization has destroyed the SPK, killing most or every agent, including myself. My suspicions come from a man known as Mello, who brought my attention to this slight possibility. Now, assuming the ones watching aren't actually a part of the crime syndicate, I have a special mission for you. The only reason someone else besides myself would have this device would be if the world was in chaos. Your first thought might be to run to the government you trust, and in most radical cases, I would adamantly tell one to do so… but if you are watching this… you must avoid doing so at all costs._

_Attached to this are files containing pertinent information that was never released to the public about one specific case. The Kira case. The file is locked under heavy security, and will activate the SPK computer network if one even starts to hack into it. But if the SPK is gone, that doesn't really matter at this point. If you are able to unlock the file, then you will have the information needed to remove this organization. Good luck._

"God damn it, who does this "Near" guy think he is? The bastard doesn't want us to enlist help from government, yet he's got this file locked up tighter than Amy's pants!" Dean called out. Dean is by far the best member of KAT when it comes to computers. If he has a problem, it becomes a real pain in the ass to solve. He was one of my first friends at the college, as we were acquainted in high school, and eventually thrown into the same dorm as each other. Along with us was another guy who was two years ahead of us in his degree. Tyson is his name; he was more of a Chemistry and Mathematics major, so until the terrorist organization, WDF, sprang up, we didn't talk to him much. He's the guy one would go to if you needed help with some serious homework. It kind of took the entire team by surprise when he wanted to get on board with KAT, but considering there were only three of us at the time, we were more than happy to have him join us.

The third member who came before Tyson was a girl named Amy. She was the first girl at the campus that Dean wanted to "hit." Yeah. Exactly like that. But it didn't take him long to find another… about ten seconds. She sat close to us in a couple classes, however, so we eventually got talking. She wasn't all that interested in the Kira case until Misa Misa somehow spilled into the media as being associated with the whole thing. The news quickly covered that story to protect her image, but that just made Amy love Misa even more. That was a shame, of course, because Misa committed suicide about a year ago. This made Amy believe that Misa was definitely Kira.

When Misa Amane died though, Dean and I were forced to go to her dorm and watch Misa movies all day while she sobbed. Dean was there to get into her pants, and I was there because I didn't want Dean getting himself thrown out of the school. For a while the two of them went out, with her favorite shirt being one that says "Misa Misa" in a stylish font, and she tried to make Dean wear one as well. That was the first time they broke up. They've been on and off ever since we came to the college. Currently, they're off….

"Are you really going to make jokes at a time like this?" Amy darted at Dean.

"What? I'm just saying it's a pain in the ass."

"Just like you?"  
"Oh, good comeback."

"Shut up, jerk!"

"Guys, stop. This arguing bull shit isn't going to help anyone. Get your panties out of a bunch, grow some gonads, and get back to work," Tyson chimed.

The arguing was normal, but not usually so intense. The mood had only worsened since the WDF was exerting power over the justice system. School operation was one of their first priorities to stop, and about half the teachers had quit, while more than half the classes were cancelled. Everyone knew the capability of the WDF since their bombings of well put organizations like the SPK and the Japanese Task Force. The school was slowly shutting down, and dorms were becoming vacant. About half the students had dropped out and evacuated, and the numbers increased by the day. The dorm we operated from was vacant, as it was one of the closest to the school, and many feared the capabilities of the WDF. Our team felt like our school was under the radar enough to operate without too much worry. Besides, the WDF are too busy taking out landmarks to pose a huge threat at the moment.

"What else can we do?" I asked.

"The only thing I really think we can do is get another computer hacker on our side," Dean told me gravely. "Unfortunately, most of the great hackers I know already high tailed their way out of the school. The only person I can think of is one of my friends in Japan, but sending it to her would be too risky over the internet."

"Why so far away?" Amy chimed in.

"Well, her father was part of the Japanese police force before he died, supposedly closely related to the Kira case. We haven't talked in a while, but she's the only person I know that would have a better shot at cracking this lock than me."

"What do you suggest we do, then?"

"We go to Japan." I said. Normally I feel that Dean is full of it, but if he's willing to admit he can't do something, and then suggest a better option, he's serious. There was no denying that we needed to see his friend in Japan in order to crack this.

"What qualifications does she have? And do we have the budget?" Amy inquired.

"Well, beyond an assosciate degree, she isn't too beefed up on the resume, but I have seen her in action. She's a genius. She says she learned a lot from old notes she found in her brother's old room. She says Kira killed her brother, which is why she started hacking. She wanted to get information on the case, so she started small, with getting inside some of her deceased father's files. From there, she started to hack into police databases, while covering her tracks. She's amazing.

I met her online, and the first thing I did after communicating with her was challenge her to hack into my system. It took her all of ten minutes. As far as I'm concerned, she's the best shot we have, and an asset to the entire KAT."

"As for a budget, we have enough for three two way plane tickets," Rita said. Rita was one of the people I met in a marketing class. She was in the financial consultant career field. We talked a lot, being placed right next to each other. I brought up the Kira case, and she found it so interesting that she began to help me in marketing as long as I would give her detail on the case. When WDF took over, we started our organization with four people, but realized we wouldn't get far without a budget, so we compiled our money, and asked her to join. She was a perfect fit for KAT.

"Okay, so who should go?" Amy questioned.

"I say Akindo, you, and myself," Dean said.

"But why us?"

"Because Tyson, Joel, and Ricardo are all working on the bombs, while Rita has to continue to compile our budget, and make sure we have enough revenue to continue funding our organization."

Joel was an electrical engineer, also with interest in chemistry. Ricardo, however, is the most unique of us all. He is a retired veteran from the military who became a professor of chemistry, specifically explosives. Ricardo was the chemistry teacher, until his class was cancelled. He is still currently on the college payroll, which helps us with a lot of our funding. He, however, doesn't have a class currently, so he is still available to the KAT. He was recruited by Tyson, his star scholar. Joel and Ricardo are currently out working on plans, and making sure Joel's knowledge is up to date.

"But why would I want to go to Japan?"

"Well, Japan is where Misa lived, and we are headed to that region."

"No. No, seriously. Stop bullshitting me! We're going to the Kanto region of Japan? But I thought that was where Kira was, according to L."

"Well funny thing. Not only was my friend's father closely related to the Kira case, but it was actually her brother, like I mentioned, whose notes she used in order to become the hacker she is today. He was also working on the Kira case. Not to metion… her brother was engaged to Misa Amane, and she had met Misa in person."

A cocky smile crept across Dean's face as he realized he had just hooked Amy into going to Japan. Amy's lips thinned and went from cheek to cheek, revealing slight dimples, that made her look really pretty. Her wavy blonde hair flew through the air as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Okay," I said. "It's settled."

"When do you want to fly out?" Rita asked.

"Tonight," Dean responded. "And by tomorrow morning, we'll be able to pay Sayu Yagami a visit, and get the information we need."

HIJACK


	3. Hijack

Death Note Revive

HIJACK

_Reports indicate that the WDF are beginning to have school institutions of all kinds shut down. Law schools and government run academies seem to be the first to be closing. We've also heard rumor that side organizations of the WDF are trying to prevent trade and travel. We warn all civilians to not travel long distances, and to obey the WDF for the time being. If you have any questions about the current dilemma please contact your local authorities. President Barrack Obama current location is unknown, but sources say he is devising a plan to counter against the WDF._

"All packed up and ready to go," Amy thought as she tucked away her favorite shirt, with a winking Misa Amane blowing a kiss, and stylish words that say Misa Misa. She looked around her dorm room, glancing out the window at the empty streets of the campus.

"Misa, please help us. I believe in you, my Kira."

Dean and I packed up only what was practical. Rita had our tickets ready, and the other three were currently in one of the underground labs posted at the school. Our flight was to take off at 9:00 PM and hit Japan early morning (we decided to add a transfer to make it more cost effective.) When we left our dorm, Amy was waiting for us. She had a pink jacket on, and earrings with the letter M. Her obsessiveness over her favorite actress was definitely in full throttle, seeing as Dean made her decide to come with us. I wouldn't have minded leaving her, but I think Dean is more concerned with himself, than the rest of the world at the moment.

When we got to the airport, we had to wait an extra hour for security reasons, as they feared that the WDF might be impacting their flight plans, though there hadn't actually been an attempt to stop travel, it had only been mentioned in news and further instigated by the media. I personally felt comfortable still, regardless of the situation. I just figured they wouldn't really be wasting their time with such trivial matters.

We were travelling in anything, but style, seeing as we were only able to pick up cancellation tickets. Only two of the seats were together, which I was more than happy to volunteer to sit away from Amy and Dean, happy with not having to listen to Misa Amane arguments. I never really thought she was that talented, honestly, just another pretty face that eventually no one really cares about.

We boarded, and they sat closer to the front of the plane. I was a great deal of seats away, as I was on the very back row. No one else was back there, because the airline wasn't able to fill those seats.

At this time, many people knew about the WDF, but many believed them a rumor. The government was working in two areas: to attempt at rebuilding its criminal justice system (which wasn't working well with the WDF removing large organizations), and protecting their image (which they maintained a pretty good job, as most civillians felt safe to live on a day to day basis.) Like I've mentioned previously, the main concern of the WDF was to slow down education, and prevent criminal justice (even though many potential criminals still feared what they believed to be a stable system.)

KAT is a preventative organization, working to stop the WDF before the entire world gets out of hand, for the WDF aren't only pressing the USA; any and all strong governments are in a struggle, but unfortunately they became a superpower in such a short time, because they no longer feared Kira. And like I also mentioned, any organization that could possibly take them down was either destroyed or disbanded by them, leaving us with shoddy legal systems. Even the Supreme Court in America is too afraid of this crisis. It's become a worldwide epidemic that no one knows about. That's why some feared getting to their normal lives, but most were fine with living day-to-day, ignorant to all that is going on around them.

The plane took off and reached altitude just fine, but the pilot could be heard shouting something, even in the backseat. Dean called me with his cellphone to tell me more about what he could hear:

"It sounds like there is another plane near us, way off course, dude."

"Is he communicating with the other pilot?"

"He's attempting to, but the other guy won't actually answer his receiver. He just keeps flying towards us."

"Towards us?"

"That's what it sounds like, but at a much lower altitude."

A man in an overcoat, about three rows away, stood up and walked to the aisle darting toward the front. A stewardess asked him to remain seated, and he slapped her across the face. Another man stood up and confronted him.

"What the hell is your problem?" the man said. He had black hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a formal suit. He looked like he was on a rather important trip, but he seemed careless and reckless.

The man in the overcoat started to laugh, turned around, and revealed a pen to everyone. At this moment I ducked down to ensure he wouldn't notice me in the back.

"You see this? This is lined with highly explosive substances. The moment I break this pen, the whole plane goes 'boom'! You'll all shut up and do as I say!"

The man continued to walk toward the pilot, and a couple seconds later, the pilot came over the intercom:

"Ladies and gentlemen… we have been instructed to crash into the ocean… I am not sure how to respond with this request, so I advise everyone take their seats, and utilize their floatation devices."

I used the commotion to slip through the crowd, making sure no one made a peep as I passed by them. I quickly made my way to the front, and hid in a stewardess cart, as I was sure the man would reappear. The only thing I asked the woman for was for a parachute, and she obeyed as quickly as she could. He walked back through the doors.

"Now, I don't give a good damn what you do after we jettison into the lake. Hell, if any of you survive, you'll wish you hadn't. As for me, my ass will be just fine from the rescue plane flying below us."

"Why are you doing this?" A young woman with a crying baby asked.

"Because, we have news that on this very flight is and NPA member who has some valuable information, and is headed back to Japan. We couldn't give less of a shit about all of you, you're all just a sacrifice for this one idiot who thought he could float under our radar," he said, and then began to chuckle. Watching closely for a moment of weakness in him, I stole out from under the cart and apprehended the man, knowing I only had one chance. I grabbed his pen as carefully as possible, and then slammed him against the emergency exit, which the stewardess was more than happy to ready up for me earlier.

I didn't tell her much more than to get me a parachute and open the emergency door, but I figured with how stricken with fear she was, she wouldn't mind. I put on the parachute, and slammed both of us out the door. He was kicking at me as we went freefalling through the sky, but with enough time, I saw his rescue plan and kicked him off me. I pulled the parachute. I figured he had a parachute as well, but he sloppily deployed it, only enough to barely make his rescue plane. They opened a hatch and let him in, not really knowing his condition.

His condition wouldn't matter, though. I dropped the pen the moment I kicked him off of me. After they let him in, the pen caught up to the plane… and the entire aircraft exploded, at a distance safe enough for the other plane not to be effected. I felt a lot of the force and went flying in one direction, which ripped the parachute. As I spun out of control, I knew my chances of survival were slim. This was by far the scariest thing I had ever done in my life, and it was quickly becoming the last thing I'd ever do…

MATSUDA


	4. Matsuda

Death Note Revive

MATSUDA

_Governments are trying to hide reports of their existence. Slim news, if any, are slipping to civilians. Only few know that the biggest superpower remaining is a threat to the existence of everyone and the way of life itself. Having many factions and branches, it is hard to determine where the actual powers of the WDF actually exist, and therefore nearly impossible to stop them. Seemingly each faction has its own agendas, although most have a common goal about stopping justice systems and education in their tracks._

_ Even though we are extremely small, we have been able to obtain much information on the uprising of the WDF. Its earliest sightings were in Europe, the USA, and Japan. It quickly became too much for the entire world, and even worse, all of the faction linked together, almost as if operating in sync of each other. It's scary to think of how well this plan has been executed by criminals who were once thought to be everyday ordinary people under the pressure of Kira anyway. As just as Kira seemed… without him now… the world has only gotten worse. That's what we're here for. To see that justice sets in, and balance restores itself. We're not the most equipped, we're not the most stable, but damn it, we are determined. And we have the upper hand. The WDF is in a war it doesn't even know exists, and it's against Kira Against Terrorism. Justice will prevail!_

_Rita, treasurer and historian, __**KAT**_

As I fell through the air, I could feel every bone in my body crushing up against the water, and being dismantled into oblivion. I also felt happy. I had just saved a plane full of people, using only wit, and the element of surprise. And if it was true, that the NPA had information on the WDF that they didn't want to get out, more power towards the NPA, and towards justice. That vital information could now be passed on. If I was to die here, I could die happy…

A figure free fell, however, faster than I was falling. I had my arms and legs spread to slow myself down as much as possible, while the figure kept their limbs to their sides in order to accelerate fast enough to reach me. The figure handed me one of the floatation devices from the airline seats and then held on to me as he deployed his parachute. I jerked, badly, but the figure kept his grip on me. The explosion was drifting us slightly away from the dismantled plane, which I was content with not having to go near the wreckage I caused.

"You'll be fine, kid. You're lucky I caught up to you," the figure spoke to me, whom I assumed to be the man from the plane.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry kid, I have troubles giving out my full name after a case I worked on a while back, but you can call me Matsuda."

"So, are you the agent? Are you the one from the NPA that he was trying to get rid of?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You see, much of the NPA fell apart during the Kira case, and instead of getting better when that was taken care of, it only got worse because of the arrival of this organization."

"Are you supposed to be telling me any of this?" I asked him.

"I suspect you already know most of what's going on, seeing how well you handled that situation. I could have done without the explosion, personally, but I guess that does hinder them a bit."

It was at this moment we hit the water. He unlatched the parachute, and we both held on to the floatation device. As we came back up from the icy waters, we realized how dark the night sky really was.

"Will they be able to find us?" I asked.

"I'd assume so. The nurse called for an emergency helicopter that knows close to our exact coordinates. It may be a bit, hopefully we don't die of hypothermia," Matsuda laughed, but then slowly began to straighten his face.

"So, I've told you more than I should about myself," Matsuda continued. "I want to know some things about you. What is your name, and why are you going to the Kanto Region of Japan?"

"I'm Akindo Yatsuki My mother was from Japan, but moved to America at a very young age. She fell in love with my father, who also had a Japanese origin, but much more diluted with European culture by the time his generation arrived. He was an FBI agent up until the day he died. He was an honorable man, but blamed Kira for killing the men who killed my mother."

"Wait, Kira killed the criminals that killed your mom?" Matusda asked, obviously knowing more about the case than he was willing to tell.

"Yes. I was in Kira's debt, but now he's gone, and a much bigger crime has come from it, all because of his absence."

"But… this would all have been prevented if Kira hadn't existed at all…"

"Not true. Something of this caliber must have been planned longer than when Kira was around. The only problem Kira created was lazy governments sleeping on their jobs. Like the NPA, disbanding from fear of laying their lives on the line."

Matsuda remained silent for a few minutes. He then changed the subject.

"Is your arm okay? You injured it pretty bad when I caught you in the air."

"I'll be fine, considering I'm still alive to talk about it."

It became silent once more, while Matsuda had a puzzled look on his face. He finally stiffened up a bit and turned to me.

"So what is your purpose coming to Japan?"

"I believe we both know the answer to that," I responded.

"But what do you have that is so vital to the case of the WDF?"

"A simple flash drive. It has about five different files with about a thousand locks on each one. The only reason I am heading to Japan is to find a Sayu Yagami to help me out-" but Matsuda cut me off.

"Yagami?!" he responded with shock.

"Yes, my friend, Dean, knows her to be a skilled hacker, having learned from her father and brother's notes, and doing a little bit of her own. I haven't spoken to her, or met her personally, but we figured it'd be too risky to mail the files over the web."

"Good call. But don't you think you're telling me a bit too much?" Matsuda questioned.

"I have a feeling that you know more about everything than you're letting on to."

Matsuda gave a slight chuckle as a ray of light shined on both of us. A helicopter was flying above us, and rolled a latter down. I started to climb, but felt a pain every time I moved my right should, which I could now see was physically torn worse than I could have imagined in plain daylight. They quickly took care of bleeding and gauzed it up. Matsuda followed into the plane.

"Since at this point the closest hospital is in Japan, we'll fly you to the emergency room, just to make sure both of you are one hundred percent," the pilot said. Matsuda and I were both made to take off our clothes and wrap a towel around ourselves, along with some scrubs we were given to wear.

"Sounds like you two have had an eventful day," the pilot joked. Matsuda just gave a nervous laughter.

"Well, you two should get some rest. We'll have you there in a couple of hours."

There was barely enough room to lie down, but at this moment I was thankful that there was at least room enough to get somewhat comfortable. I closed my eyes, but Matsuda started saying some interesting things.

"You said Yagami earlier, right?" he asked me. I simply murmured in agreement. "Can I ask what you hope to find on that flash drive?"

"I'm not sure. I got it from a guy who called himself Near. He was head of the SPK before the WDF destroyed it… the last thing he ever did was give this to me and tell me not to let it slip into the wrong hands. It also said it has all his information on the Kira case for some reason."

Matsuda was silent for a second. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He seemed to be having some inner turmoil, as if he wasn't sure what to do. I knew he was hiding something from me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"If that stick is really Near's last resort to helping restore justice… then I fear what he's got planned for you. I almost don't want to become involved, because… I was involved in the Kira case…"

That made my head heat up really fast. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. He was one of those most likely responsible for the downfall of Kira.

"Kira was evil… but in a strange sense… he was also good. It's an issue that tears me apart every day. Taking care of Kira was supposed to restore civil justice… and yet we weren't prepared for a world without Kira, because we were too used to a world with him. We didn't ready the world, and now we're suffering. In a way, strangely, I regret that Kira had to go."

Matsuda began to tear up a bit, and silenced himself. There was obviously a lot more there than he had told me, but it didn't seem like he was ready to tell me more.

"Matsuda, you say the NPA isn't really much of an adhesive group now… is that correct?"

"Unfortunately…"

"I don't know if it will interest you… but I'm part of an organization, too. We are mostly college student based, with seven members, including myself. We've done a lot of research on the WDF, and we have learned things through the pieces they give, such as their plans and how they operate. I think you'd an asset to the organization."

"Well, it has been a while since I've been part of a team. And your organization is just to defeat the WDF?"

"For now, yes."

"Well, what is your organization?"

"Well… this is the part I'm not sure you're going to like… we figure Kira began taking care of this, and we're going to finish for him… we're known as Kira Against Terrorism, or KAT…"

Matsuda froze for a minute in deep thought. He turned to me slowly.

"I'm…," he began hesitantly, "…in."

YAGAMI


	5. Yagami

Death Note Revive

YAGAMI

_Kira, what did he ever do? What did he ever do to you? Did he find out your identity? Is that it, you selfish bastard?! Well, now you're in trouble, Kira. Because of you, I've lost everything that was dear to me, save my mother. You have taken away many of the bad guys, but you've taken so much more. You're not justice. You're pathetic! I know the reports say you've gone away, but do you really expect me to believe that? The rise of the WDF is more than enough proof that you still exist. I don't know what kind of evil entity you truly are, but with the help of my father and brother, I will eliminate you! I am justice!_

_-Sayu Yagami, her vow to justice_

"Well, as long as I continue to submit mission reports, and status updates to the NPA, I should still get paid, pretty much for the same work I'm already doing," Matsuda laughed. "See, they're still operating on simple tasks, with an allowance for members to gather information on the WDF. Unfortunately, they have it classified as an "S" ranked, and don't recommend it to many. In fact there are only two currently working on it. He's an old friend from another serious case."

After we got to the hospital, they examined Matsuda and myself. It turns out I actually fractured a bone, but that was the worst of it; Matsuda was without a scratch. They gave us our clothes back in sanitary bags and asked us if we had anywhere to go. I called Dean to set a meeting place, and told him the other guy who jumped out of the plane was coming with me. Matsuda wrote up a report on the situation, while waiting for me, and faxed it to the NPA. After I was finished, we headed out.

Dean had already made plans to meet up with Sayu later (it was about 8:00 AM after we finished in the hospital.) Matsuda quickly made an impression on me, with his knowledge of trivial matters and his jack assery (he kept poking my cast). We finally appeared at a small diner. This was where Dean had told us to meet him. It turns out, however, he brought a guest of his own. Besides Dean and Amy, there was a third person. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, and she wasn't dressed too fancy. She simply had a vest on over a striped shirt, and light blue pants. She was sipping down some coffee, and staring blankly at me. She then started to speak:

"So, you're Akindo Yatsuki? You don't sound like you're American at all."

"Well, my mother was Japanese, and my father was watered down European-Asian. Now who are you?"

"Never mind that, you still have the flash drive, right? You didn't lose it after jumping out of the plane?"

"Hey, that was pretty damn awesome, in my opinion."

"Congratulations, now where's the drive?"

"Who are you?"

"Obviously she's with us for a reason, Akindo. I invited her to come and talk with us. Luckily she knows English, or this entire meeting would be complicated as hell," Dean chimed in.

"So you're Sayu Yagami? I've heard a little bit about you," Matsuda said.

"Who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm Touta Matsuda with the NPA."

"You worked with my father?"

"Yes, very closely, actually."

"Oh, wow. Why are you here?"

"Well, I ran into Akindo on the plane. I was able to gather some information on the WDF that they apparently didn't want me to have," Matsuda laughed.

"Okay, that's enough catching up. You're Dean, you're Matsuda, you're Akindo, you're Sayu, and I'm Amy. So were we going to talk about the whole flash drive thingy or what?"

"_Does anyone even care that I'm still alive_?" I thought to myself.

I pulled out the flash drive and tossed it to Sayu. She caught it and pulled out a laptop. She put in some earbuds and began to listen to Near's message in silence. The rest of us continued to talk, until Matsuda pulled me aside.

"So remember how I told you I worked on the Kira case?" he asked me.

"It crossed my mind," I responded.

"What does this flash drive have to do with that case? I mean, you said Near gave it to you, and it had an important file that was locked. What does that file contain?"

"Well, Near says it contains information to help bring down the WDF, which somehow includes the Kira case. He said it also contains all data involving that case."

"So… would it reveal the identity of Kira?" Matsuda stuttered to ask.

"It's probable…" I responded, realizing the implications of that information myself.

"So if and when Sayu unlocks that information… she'll have access to the Kira case files?"

"I would imagine so."

"Akindo, I need to tell you something. Since you'll most likely learn some of this information later, I might as well tell you this now."

"Oh wow! All this information at the palm of our hands! Now I see why it was so important you guys flew out here!" Sayu shouted. "This lock looks complex, but I can crack it. Give me about a day or so, and we'll have all the information."

"Okay, but with the importance of the stick, I think it would be best if a member of a KAT were with you at all times, if you wouldn't mind," I said to Sayu.

"KAT?"

"Our organization."

"Scary," Sayu mocked.

"Shut up."

"Light, I think it'd be important if _you_ watched over Sayu during this process," Matsuda said quietly to me.

"Who's Light?" I asked Matsuda.

"I'm sorry. Someone I used to know. You'll know soon enough, I'd imagine."

"I nominate Akindo stays with Sayu! He is the whole leader of this organization. Plus, Dean promised me a Misa Misa tour!" Amy shouted.

"Damn it," Dean sighed.

"I guess I can watch over the whole process. Dean, make sure to contact Rita and tell her our status."

"Will do."

We all got up to leave our respective ways. Matsuda figured he'd hang out with Amy, having been a Misa fan himself at one point; I figured to go with Sayu, to wherever she was headed. Before we left, Matsuda pulled me aside one more time:

"What I wanted to tell you was the identity of Kira."

My heart skipped a beat. I felt my head beginning to swell, while my body grew cold. Kira, who I had watched, and worshipped; Kira, who I felt would bring about true peace to the world; Kira, who I supported in all his ventures, up until the day he went away. And now, at this moment, someone was simply offering me the identity of my hero…

"But you can't let Sayu know, ever," Matsuda continued.

I looked at him confused and flushed with anticipation.

"The true identity of Kira…" Matsuda froze. Sayu came over and grabbed me by the hand and began to drag me out the door.

"C'mon slowpoke, we don't have all day!" She said. I could tell her mood had changed from hearing Near's words. She seemed a lot more cheerful than she was earlier. Her hand was soft and delicate, yet her grip was firm. I could feel a shiver down my spine, as this was a whole new experience. Her hair flowed smoothly as she whipped her head around, and all at once I felt in a trance. I turned to look at Matsuda one more time as he mouthed to me not to let her find out who Kira was. I didn't know what to think, I could hardly breathe as I was wisped away.

Amy and Dean started to leave the café as well, and Matsuda followed. So here we were, in Japan. Amy would be able to tour all the Misa hot spots with Dean and Matsuda, Dean would have a chance at getting her back, Matsuda would be able to connect with and find more about KAT, and Sayu would be able to help crack the lock to help bring down the WDF. Despite the hijacking incident that had almost kept us all from being here, we had made it. I didn't know what to expect next, or how important what followed would really be, or even what Matsuda knew about the WDF or about the Kira case. All I really knew was one thing… Sayu was actually really cute.

REVELATION


	6. Revelation

Death Note Revive

REVELATION

_ Light, why'd it have to be you? Why did you do it? You had your whole life ahead of you. If Akindo can't stop Sayu… why, Light? Why does this have to be the way things have to go? Once that file is unlocked… she'll learn the truth. If there is any justice in the world, don't let her open the file… Why, of all people does it have to be her opening the file? Why? It doesn't make any sense. Why would Near leave such critical information in the hands of someone he didn't even know? How could all of this happen? I've got a bad feeling about this…_

_Touta Matsuda_

We finally made it to the Yagami residence. Sayu lived there, looking after her mother who had grown weary and depressed with the deaths of her husband and son. They kept Sayu's brother's room exactly how he left it, and Sayu explained that it was now her favorite room in the house. She did a lot of her research in there. She explained that the room makes her feel safe for some reason, as if her brother himself was watching over her.

We both shared a common interest in the Kira case, but for two very different reasons. Kira had been my hero, while Kira had been her number one enemy. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, but Matsuda's warnings about not letting her view any information from the Kira case kept coming into my mind. I wasn't sure why it was so important to keep Sayu from that information. Maybe it disclosed information that she wouldn't be able to bare? I wasn't sure, but I knew I had to help keep anything that might be devastating to Sayu away from her at all costs.

She began by introducing me as a friend to her mother, who immediately thought I might be her boyfriend. It certainly made me blush, but she just brushed off the whole idea. She then lead me to her former brother's room, which had two computers attached to each other in such a way that looked way too complex for my knowledge. I could only think how much fun Dean would have if he was here, but he was too busy with Amy and Matsuda. She then hooked her laptop up to one of the monitors.

"This is where the process becomes complex," she laughed.

"Becomes?" I questioned.

She told me I was free to roam, or visit with her mother. She was immediately consumed with the task at hand, probably because she was so anxious to find out the information contained within the file. I took a seat on the bed where her brother had once laid, and took a look around the room. I noticed a picture of her and her older brother hanging on the wall. I stared at that picture for a moment, then noticed the inscription:

_Light & Sayu Yagami_

I could tell that the picture was most likely put up after her brother had died, seeing as the remainder of this room looked to have been untouched for years, while the picture was perfectly taken care of. The only other new things in the room were the desk and computers. Beyond that, the room looked to have been the same as when Sayu's brother had been alive.

I couldn't help but wonder who Light Yagami was. We looked a bit alike, I guess, but I have longer, dark tipped, semi-spiked hair, with green eyes. Our facial structure looked alike, however, but there were some noticeable differences. The only other big difference I could think about would probably have been attire. He looks formal and sophisticated (seeing as he was already working on big cases such as Kira, I can imagine why), while I am much more informal. I wear a plain white T-shirt, with a hoodie, and regular baggy jeans. I wasn't sure why I was so focused on Light, but for some reason, I felt that maybe Sayu missed that. I wasn't sure. I just developed a fascination.

While I thought to myself and stared out into space, I could hear the fast clacking of the keyboard, as Sayu was extremely busy. Her pace probably didn't change for an hour or so, but eventually she began to slow down, until she hit an abrupt stop. I continued to sit on the bed, every so often receiving texts from Dean (Amy gave me her phone to use since mine got water damaged.) I kind of thought it was funny that Dean was texting Amy's phone complaints about Misa Misa, and I was the kind of guy who didn't care much to delete them. That's what friends do, I guess.

Sayu continued to stare at the computer. I moved my eyes over and looked. Something seemed to be loading, as it was at 3%. As my eye hit the screen it moved up to four. The screen said about four hours left. My eyes shifted from the screen to Sayu's face. Her expression had changed once more. It was completely blank. She was glued to the screen, her eyes wide. I began to speak, almost in a whisper.

"Sayu?"

"All this time… all I've wanted…" she began. "All I've wanted was to know… learn about this case… to exact my revenge on Kira… Now I'm four hours away… just four hours…"

Her voice sounded excited, at the same time almost sad. It trailed off, and faded into silence. She sat at the desk, blankly staring. She began to mumble something incoherently. I stood up and walked over to the computer, which now said it was at five percent.

"Anata ga inakute samishii…" _(I miss you…)_ she said in her native tongue.

I couldn't speak much Japanese, all I knew was from my mother, but I knew exactly what that meant. I spoke the same words the day my mother died. It hit me that all she's been so fixated on cracking the file that she hadn't taken a single moment to realize the ramifications of what she was doing. She was about to find out what happened to her father, her brother, and the entire case. At that moment, nothing seemed like it would be worth actually unlocking the file, even the key to defeating the WDF.

"For so long I've wanted to know what happened that day. For so long. Now, I'm not sure…"

A tear began to crawl down her face, ever so slowly. I turned the chair Sayu was sitting in, took her by the shoulders and slowly lifted her out of it. She stumbled to her feet, as she quickly threw her arms around me, and all at once, broke out into a soft cry. Her head rested on my shoulder, and I was close enough to smell her hair. Her perfume smelt like rich chocolate, and her hair smelled like coconut, which worked to complement each other well. I wasn't sure what to do, whether to grasp her back, or simply stand there like a post. I was frozen in shock and, strangely, excitement. I felt awful, and yet I felt great. It was odd.

I hadn't been attracted to anyone in a long time, honestly… it was a weird sensation, and I felt extremely guilty for the way I felt. My eyes instantly moved to the picture of her, much younger, and her brother. All I was in that moment was a shoulder to cry on and nothing more. I tried to shake it off, but she gripped tighter as the tears began to fall more rapid. I turned her towards her brother's bed and laid her down. That's all I could think to do. She began to quiet, and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

The computer was at twelve percent by the end of that exchange. I left the room so Sayu could sleep for a little while. I went downstairs, and her mother instantly started talking to me, offering me something to eat. I willingly accepted, and the two of us sat down at the table. This was another situation I was uncomfortable with.

"So you're one of Sayu's friends? I'm glad, honestly. She spends so much time in her brother's room, it scares me. That and she feels obligated to stay around the house because she doesn't want to leave me alone. She's a wonderful girl, but she needs to go out more."

"I understand what you mean."

"So, are you guys close?"

"Close?" I questioned.

"Well, she's twenty now. She's only ever had one boyfriend, and that didn't last long at all. Then a strapping young man like yourself comes here randomly. Come on, I know what kids do. Have guys talked about anything like that?"

"No. Not at all. We met today through another friend."

"Oh? Another friend?" She questioned still retaining her excitement.

"Yeah, she's helping me out with a project."

"Oh, splendid, that's absolutely splendid."

"Indeed."

At that moment, Amy's phone began to ring.

"Sorry, Mrs. Yagami, can you excuse me for one second?"

"Certainly." She flashed a sincere smile at me as I left the room.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"This is Matsuda. I'm calling because I have to tell you what I needed to talk to you about earlier. Make sure no one is around." Once more I froze. No one was around. It was a perfect opportunity. I was about to learn the identity of Kira.

"You're all clear," I told Matsuda, barely able to contain my excitement.

"You sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. As for the details of the case, I'm more than certain you'll get later, but you mustn't let Sayu know anything. Promise me that."

"I promise."

Matsuda waited a moment. Although I could hear some noise in the background, everything seemed to be silent. My head warmed up, and an increasingly annoying buzzing rang in my ears. I couldn't bear to wait much longer.

"There were three different Kiras in the time of the Kira era. One was never revealed, while two were mentioned, but their identities were never revealed to the public. All official Kiras have been terminated at this time, which is why the killings stopped. Beyond the three Kiras, one has been the mastermind to all the others Kiras and accomplices. The third was Kyosuke Higuchi. He killed criminals, along with competitors of the Yotsuba Company. He was later found to have been murdered by another Kira, though. The accomplices for the other two kiras happened to be Teru Mikami and Kiyomi Takada, who probably don't sound too familiar, as everything to do with the kira case was kept top secret. There was another unassociated Kira, but he wasn't much of a threat, as he only killed elders who wanted to die. Near simply dubbed him the "C-Kira." The real L died during the investigation, and Sayu's brother Light became the new L for the remainder of the investigation. Near, however, discovered the identity of the other two Kira's. Misa Amane was the accomplice to Kira, having done his bidding from the very beginning. In the end she committed suicide, as you probably know."

I very hesitantly muttered in agreement.

"But the true Kira, the mastermind behind it all… he was murdered by my very hands… he tried to kill Near and the rest of the task force, and rather than handling the situation…" Matsuda began to tear up and sniffle… "rather than handling it carefully… I shot him multiple times, where he eventually bled to death after escaping the SPK and Task Force, collapsing and dying of a heart attack."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. To hear that Kira had been brought down by the hand of Matsuda was already too much to bear at that moment.

"Akindo Yatsuki… the identity of Kira was none other than… Light Yagami."

ELUCIDATION


	7. Elucidation

Death Note Revive

ELUCIDATION

_ Under normal circumstances, humans should have continued to evolve as the greatest creatures upon this earth, but we were actually regressing. A rotten world. Politics, law, education… Was there anybody around who could correct this world? But someone had to do it. I understood that killing people was a crime. There was no other way! The world had to be fixed! A purpose given to me! Only I could do it. Who else could have done it, and come this far? Would they have kept going? The only one…who can create a new world…is me._

_-Light Yagami, Former Kira_

Light Yagami… that's the name Matsuda said. He said the Light Yagami was Kira. An image of the picture, hung in Light's previous room, passed through my head. It was a picture of a younger Sayu with her brother. In the picture they're both smiling. The innocent young man in the picture… Kira popping up all those years ago… how could it be? How could my hero, and Sayu's number one enemy be her very brother? It couldn't be…

All at once I realized what that information would do to Sayu. It would be devastating. I immediately checked the time. Three hours had passed since it was at twelve percent. I briskly walked through the house and up the stairs. Sayu's mother didn't seem to be around at the moment, so I was able to slip by without having to converse. I made my way up the steps, and reached for the handle. I turned the knob, and luckily Sayu was still asleep on the bed.

The computer monitor was at ninety-eight percent. The file was almost done. It was almost wonder if the information that was about to be unlocked would truly allow for a way to defeat the WDF. Would it truly be worth it? The status bar moved up to ninety-nine percent. I couldn't stop but stare at Sayu's face. She was sound asleep. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. My gaze couldn't leave the computer screen. I knew in a couple of seconds, the entire case would be revealed to me. It was as if staring at the entrance into heaven's gate. It was an enigma that was about to be solved. All the answers…

One hundred. It hit one hundred percent. The computer opened up a new folder, containing multiple files. Just staring at them intimidated me. So many reports, many dates, many answers, all at my fingertips. I began to open up some of the files and skimming through them. Many were up to date reports, not actually revealing Kira's true identity. Only the last file contained the truth behind Kira. Reading some of the excerpts of his final words was treacherous. But the scarier part was the mention of Shinigami. Death Gods known as Shinigami. They were spread all throughout the investigation, some noting them as only metaphors, while others noting them as physical beings. There wasn't much of a mention of where the power to kill came from, except in reference to a note book, called the Death Note.

I didn't read thoroughly, until I came across an audio file, just like the one Near had left before. The only thing was that this file said its purpose, all within its title. It was the one title that brought my whole discovery back down to earth, and the true purpose as to why the drive was given to me. I knew at this moment that all the questions as to why opening the file was a good idea, why it was worth it. The last file contained within the folder was entitled _How to Stop the WDF_. It was our secret plan, the entire reason for obtaining all of this information. I couldn't bear to wait and watch. I needed to know the content. I grabbed Sayu's ear buds and placed them in my ears to listen to the video in silence.

_If you are watching this video, the worst of my theories has come into fruition. A crime syndicate has arisen, and is threatening the very existence of the world itself. Things may see bad right now, but there is one shining moment. That would be that you, who are watching right now. You have the courage and the brilliance to crack the lock that was placed on the initial file. That, however, pales in comparison to the new task which is at hand._

_This new organization, having been brought on by the instability of government as a direct cause of the Kira case, now has the world at its heels. If it is a strong enough force, which I must assume it is if one is listening to me right now, then government, law, and education are the first things in which are being shut down. The organization wants to prevent any possibility of being overthrown once it comes into power. For the sake of this idea, we'll assume the worst has happened so far. I am most likely dead, as well; if you are listening to this file, so the resulting actions that come about this file is really no concern of mine. This isn't for me; this is for the rest of humanity. _

_As you presumably already know, having gone through the files, the Kira case was solved. After Lawliet's, the original L's, efforts to contain Kira failed, Light Yagami took on the task force. Light Yagami, however was Kira which I suspected for the most part. Mello, another agent and yet former criminal, died helping me to solve this case, by giving me some much needed information. But that's just the logistics of the case, the details are no concern to the current situation._

_The main thing to keep in mind is that Kira used the most powerful weapon known to mankind, in order to do his bidding… This is where it gets complicated. There are many issues with the information I'm about to give you, at least to a sensible man. Given the current situation, however, you're only chance is to believe in what I tell you. If you've read through the reports, you've probably seen the mention of what are called 'Shinigami' or Death Gods. It is all true. The Death Gods do exist, and they do have the power to kill anyone. If a human were to get a hold of their abilities, then that being could threaten lives, and even mold the entire world to their whims. _

_That is exactly what every single one of the Kiras attempted to do… and exactly what you must do, if you have any chance of staking a comeback against this new organization. Now, here is the tough part. Like I said before, I'm most likely dead, so it doesn't matter to me if you pursue the task I am about to give you. There is a weapon, hidden by the SPK. After Light's death, this certain weapon was confiscated and used as evidence. According to our sources, this particular weapon belongs to a Shinigami, however. Since it is on earth, within our hidden location, it is almost certain you, too, will soon meet up with one of these Death Gods. That, however, isn't the worst part about this task. This task guarantees the user's fate. _

_I will not simply tell you, however, where the weapon is located. I will not tell you how to use either. That'd also be too risky. The only information I will disclose is a clue to the weapon. The SPK locked it away after leaving Japan. They didn't have it once they landed in America. They, however, made one stop before returning to the USA. They stopped in England, however, before they finally returned. There is one location within your reports specifically in England. If you have unlocked the files, you will be able to find this location within a matter of minutes. That, however, is only the beginning. I promise you this, if you decide to take this challenge upon yourself… you will go through struggles far greater than you could ever imagine. That weapon is evil, and comes at a hefty price… but it is the only way._

_ Decide what you will. For the final time, it makes no difference to me. I may as well, however, leave you with this… Good Luck._

And then Near's voice was gone. All that remained was my disbelief that any of this was happening. I didn't know what to think. I was afraid to think, breath, or even consider going after this weapon. I was frozen, and traumatized… unfortunately that didn't last long. When the monitor darkened…. I saw a fully conscious Sayu Yagami staring at the screen in horror… as I realized the ear buds were never plugged into the audio jack…

DESCISION


	8. Decision

Death Note Revive

DESCISION

_ There is a war. A war is to be fought! They have taken over, but they won't keep their reign. We will conquer, we will win. I couldn't even begin to get an estimation on their size or manpower, but I do know this… bombs are extremely powerful when made correctly. Yes, the most destructive force, a bomb, a bomb! Akindo can pursue this Kira fantasy all he wants, but in the end, one might boom from Behemoth, my newest creation, will wipe out any hopes the WDF has. There is no way we can lose! Heh!_

_Professor Ricardo, Chemist_

"Finally, it is ready! My first power bomb to shove in the faces all those WDF bastards! She's beautiful! Magnificent! Not near as powerful as a nuke, for obvious reasons, but she's perfect in her own way! Now, we just need to locate where the WDF main headquarters is and then _KA BOOM_!" Ricardo laughed, almost maniacally.

"We could assume that it is either in Japan, the USA, or Europe, seeing as its earliest sightings were around those areas," Tyson said.

"Yes, that is extremely helpful," Joel stated sarcastically.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Well, we could wait to see what Akindo is able to find out. He's bound to have a better idea of what to do than the rest of us."

"But I want to go boom, NOW!" Ricardo cut in.

"We could always go to one of those deserted Ivy-League schools, or high profile places and bomb the crap out of that," Joel joked.

"It's PERFECT!"

"Wait, no I was just screwing around!"

"It's absolutely genius! Okay, we'll load up our bomb, including Behemoth version One into the back of the truck! We'll go to the last place heavy activity was spotted at, and then we'll make it go BOOM!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Ricardo slithered right next to Joel's ear.

"It will be okay… _KABOOM_!" Ricardo shouted the last part at the highest volume he could. Rubbing his ear, Joel began to take out boxes of small explosives, while Ricardo and Tyson lifted Behemoth version One. They took all the explosives to Ricardo's truck, covered them up with tarp, and all got in, to go aimlessly to the nearest location with the most recent activity of the WDF.

Sayu continued to stare at the blank screen, trembling. Her brown eyes were almost completely consumed by her pupil, as the information she had just received completely consumed her. Little droplets built up in her tear ducts, and her mouth was slightly open. All I could do was continue to stare at her traumatized face through the monitor's reflection of her. I couldn't believe the stupidity of what I had done, not even checking the audio jack to make sure I was the only one who could hear. I had done the one thing Matsuda asked me not to, and let Sayu know the very Kira she resented was actually her brother.

I finally gained up enough courage to turn around, or so I had thought. Staring directly at her was much worse. She had grown pale, a sheen of sweat consuming her entire body as she stared in horror. Her eyes remained fixated on the monitor; she didn't even flinch to see me turn around. How can you comfort someone in her position? Has there ever been anyone in her position?

All of a sudden, Amy's phone started to ring. It was Rita calling. The music ripped through the horrendous moment, just to make it all the more awkward. I immediately hung up the phone to silence the noise, but to no avail. The entire atmosphere of the room had changed from one of inquiry and hope to one of forlorn and despair. I was the only other person in the room, and with every passing second I was only making the entire situation worse. I didn't know what I could do, though. The entire situation was new to me, but I had to make a decision.

"Damn it, Akindo, pick up the phone! I heard about what happened, and you don't even have the courtesy to tell anyone you're alright? Sometimes I don't get these guys, all macho and crap. Care about someone else in your life, for once!" Rita yelled.

"What's wrong, Matsuda? You haven't looked too well since you called Akindo," Amy said. Dean, Matsuda, and Amy were having a Misa Misa based tour. Dean had felt left out, as his disinterest for Misa was so great, but Matsuda seemed to enjoy her career. Amy was thrilled to know that Matsuda had known her in life, and made sure to get all the stories she could pry out of him.

Since Matsuda had called me, though, he was wondering if he had truly made the right decision to let out all of that information.

"I'm fine," Matsuda responded. "I'm just hoping that everything goes well with the flash drive."

"I know what you mean. Sayu seemed really good at hacking, and breaking through locks, but I'm not sure how she is fairing against the ones set by Near," Dean responded.

"I know the flash drive is important, but I'd really rather not think of it right now. I mean, there are more important things at the moment."

"You just want to buy things in the gift shop!"

"It's not every day you're in Japan on a tour specifically about your idol!"

"It's not every day the world is in peril!"

"Yes it is! Yes it is! Every God damned day that's all we ever hear about! Peril this, evil that, crime here, WDF there! Every day! Why? Why can't I take one damned day to completely zone out from the troubles of this world, to bask in the glory that is my idol? Why can't I have a moment not to worry about everyone and everything going on at home?" Amy shouted.

Amy stopped for a moment. Amy wasn't the most up to date person on the incidents in which were going on around her, but she did know just how serious the issue was. Her parents lived in a rural place in the USA, and barely ever had time to speak with her. A military base, however, is stationed near where her parents live. Everyday bases start to run slower, or get shut down. Some, in the worst case scenario, get blown to smithereens if they dare to challenge the might of the WDF.

The base that practically neighbored her parents' home was continuously active. It probably wouldn't be seen as a huge threat, regardless, but everyday Amy feared the worse. If the WDF were to attack the base, her parents were almost sure to get caught in the crossfire. This over-inflation of emotions was too much for Amy to bear. She lowered her head towards the ground, as tears began to fall.

Dean was a jerk, a lot of times. Hey wasn't the most romantic, in fact it was hard to make him actually care at all. He, however, wasn't heartless. Out of all his attempts to get Amy to actually sleep with him, he eventually really did develop meaningful feelings. At the sight of Amy's tears, Dean quickly made his way towards her, and wrapped her in his arms. Her head hit his chest, and his shirt dampened with her tears.

"Why, Light? Why did you do it? How could you have done it? I know that you wanted justice, but how could you take it so far? Light, why?" Sayu continued to cry. I walked over to her side and sat down next to her. It didn't matter who was there, for all she knew it was only her and Light.

She continued to scream at him, yell at him, asking him if it was all true. She moved through many phases, some where she justified how he couldn't have done it, some why he would do it, but regardless, she always fell back into the same state of shock, confusion, and hurt. All I could do was be there for her, not knowing where she would go next in her own thought process.

She continued screaming, apologizing, becoming silent, reasoning, deducing, and believing. Nothing was working. Everything that she had become was because she hated Kira for killing Light. Now that she knew Kira was Light, there wasn't telling where her mindset would take her next.

I felt so bad. At times I had my arms cradled around her, at other times I rocked back and forth, just in deep thought. I didn't know what to think. Then Sayu went silent. It had been two hours since the end of the video. She went completely silent for about ten minutes. She, then, turned her head towards me, and moved her lips close to my face. I grew a bright shade of red, instantly.

"If our next stop is within those reports, then why did you stop reading them?" was all she asked, as she finally gained control, once again, and took her seat at the computer monitors, to further assess the reports.

LOCATION


End file.
